Quiero Ser Tu Única Adicción
by Asumi Lurei
Summary: Quiero ser tu adicción      Quiero seer más que una amiga…para amarte.    Quiero ser fuerte… Para Salvarte.    Quiero que no te hundas por intentar sacar al diablo de su infierno.    Quiero que alejes a esa dama de blanco polvo de tu mente…     Quiero ser


El reflejo de una joven mujer le devolvió la mirada, con el cabello azulado noche rozándole las caderas y ojos tan pálidos como glaciares inundando las marfileñas facciones. Tomó un cepillo del tocador y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello con esmero, la sensación de los sedosos mechones a través de sus dedos la tranquilizaban y, en este momento era lo que más necesitaba. Se arregló la remera negra con un ligero tiro en las cortas mangas para luego contemplarse de perfil, distinguiendo los pétalos azules que caían a modo de estampado en toda la prenda; con un asentimiento confirmó que los jeans y zapatos marrones eran la combinación adecuada. Estaba lista. Miró la hora con resignación, teóricamente dentro de cinco minutos él debía estar allí, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para suponer que llegaría a horario por lo que decidió tomar su notebook y deambular un poco por la red.

Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras la otra escribía la contraseña en el teclado, de inmediato tras un ligero sonido en la pantalla blanca aparecieron dos jóvenes abrazados con simpatía. Se distinguió a sí misma con el cabello más corto y el sonrojo característico en sus mejillas, el joven que la rodeaba con los brazos mostraba una sonrisa extravagante y ligeras marcas en el rostro; rió, casi olvidaba como a esa edad su amigo solía pelearse con cada chico que la molestaba. A decir verdad todavía no comprendía como un joven como él, que era la imagen de la energía e impulsividad había llegado a ser la única persona en entender a una chica tan opuesta, tímida y callada; muchos bromeaban diciendo que el joven hablaba por ambos y que por su culpa ella era tan poco expresiva, pero la peliazul creía firmemente que de no haberlo conocido desde niña en este momento ella sería la imagen de un silencioso tomate.

Cerró los ojos, invocando la imagen del chico en su mente, momentos de niñez la transportaron de forma inmediata a una tarde de otoño en un parque cubierto por hojas rojas. El lugar estaba lleno de niños que corrían de un extremo a otro y se subían a cuantos juegos encontraban, los padres generalmente se retiraban a unos asientos alrededor del lugar y vigilaban a sus niños con detallista mirada. Una pequeña niña se encontraba prácticamente amarrada a la falda de su madre, reacia a cualquier opción de dejarla, con el cabello atado en dos trenzas y el vestido azul de volados blancos, era prácticamente la imagen de la pureza.

-Hinata ¿Qué sucede? Ahí están unas niñas, ve a jugar– la animaba la mujer.

Su hija no respondió, simplemente se limitó a ver con una mueca al grupo de niñas que jugaban en el arenero. No sabía por que, pero ella no encajaba en ese grupo, siempre pensó que le faltaba algún código o manual de reglas que no poseía para integrarse al extraño mundo de las chicas, por ello sus amigas se reducían a su prima materna; por otro lado a los niños les causaba una tremenda mala impresión al sonrojarse cuando le hablaban, por lo que empezaron a ignorarla al no recibir una respuesta de su parte. Resultado, estaba más sola que un vagabundo con lepra.

-Ellas no me quieren…- sospesó entre sollozos –Siempre me ignoran o se ríen de cosas que no entiendo.

La mujer de espesa cabellera negra y mirada color chocolate se agachó a la altura de la niña para contemplarla a los ojos, le acarició las mejillas y apartó el flequillo de su frente.

-¿Y les preguntaste de que se reían?– preguntó la madre acariciándole la cabeza.

-No, sabía que era de mí, aunque no por que– finalizó la chica con la cabeza baja –Me odian-

-¿Ellas te dijeron eso?-

-No, pero…-

-¿Por qué no les vamos a preguntar si puedes jugar con ella y les dices tu nombre?-

No quiso apagar la ilusión de su madre, pero aquellas niñas compartían su misma escuela y sabían como se llamaba, el tema radicaba en que simplemente no les interesaba. De todas formas se dejó guiar por la mujer que tomaba su mano con gentileza, cuando hubieron llegado frente a las infantes pudo sentir la potencial mirada sarcástica del grupo sobre ella. De inmediato su madre se sentó al lado de una niña y la obligó a abandonar el refugio tras ella para colocarla enfrente.

-Hola chicas– saludó con una sonrisa –Ella es mi hija Hinata-

Las miradas la recorrieron, deteniéndose precisamente en su vestuario y la pequeña mochila que llevaba al hombro. Un rubor fino le recorrió las mejillas al sentirse analizada, por lo que sólo pudo sospesar un inaudible "Hola" y bajar la cabeza.

-Mira Hinata, están jugando a las muñecas ¿Por qué no les muestras la que te compré?, así podrán jugar juntas- insistió su madre con la emoción de quien trata inútilmente de aligerar el ambiente.

Levantó la vista decidida a hacer un esfuerzo. Las dos niñas se encontraban sentadas alredor de un montículo de arena y cada una sostenía una muñeca de las que estaban de moda y ella adoraba. La primera tenia el cabello corto de un rubio muy bonito, mientras la segunda se caracterizaba por la tupida cabellara pelirroja y un sin número de pecas que atravesaban su rostro. Les sonrió no muy convencida, pero cuando la primera niña le devolvió el gesto se relajó un poco.

-Hola Hinata, yo soy Reisha y ella es Kelly– dijo señalando a su muñeca.

La pelirroja no dio muestras de haber oído el comentario y se apresuró a inspeccionar el cabello de su juguete, fingiendo estar ocupada. Decidió ignorarla, después de todo la otra niña le sonrío y presentó a su muñeca, ella debía corresponderle. Se apresuró a descolgarse la mochila y rebuscar entre los peluches a la nueva adquisición, una vez que la hubo encontrado y acomodado un poco la ropa para que estuviera decente la presentó a la concurrencia.

-E-lla es Mi-misao– se apaneó al oírse tartamudear, un defecto clásico en cuanto se ponía nerviosa.

Pero parecía que eso no importó demasiado, pues hasta la niña pecosa se encontraba obnubilada por el juguete mostrado. La muñeca era en sí una preciosura, con el cabello negro atado cuidadosamente en un elaborado peinado y el kimono violeta con un sinfín de detalles tales como abanico y peinetas; era una verdadera geisha en miniatura.

-¡Que bonita!- aprobó hablando por primera vez.

-¿No quieres jugar con nosotras, Hina-Chan?– preguntó Reisha sonriente.

La niña asintió al instante, invadida por el grato sentimiento de ser aceptada. Se sentó en el pequeño espacio entre sus nuevas amigas y no fue conciente de cuando su madre se marchó para hablar con los demás padres. Definitivamente aquella nueva experiencia era de su agrado, a menudo se preguntaba como era pertenecer a un grupo ,disfrutar de aquellas bromas y códigos secretos; como era tener amigos…"amigos", esa palabra recorría su mente de forma misteriosa y atrayente.

-Hina-chan, Misa-chan es un geisha ¿Verdad?- preguntó Reisha.

-S-si– respondió con orgullo, precisamente por eso la había elegido.

Las Geishas a los ojos de una pequeña de seis años eran la perfección femenina, unas mujeres que mostraban sus hermosos rostros cubiertos por un delicado maquillaje, donde se dibujaban sonrisas y gestos cómplices. Con la delicadeza que se desplazaban, las cuidadosas palabras que salían de sus labios carmín… sólo con un pedido enloquecían a un hombre. Pero si existía algo en lo que la Hyuuga las envidiaba era en la confianza, la seguridad que expresaban sobre su profesión y ellas mismas eran por demás admirable; aunque también estaba su madre… ella en su momento, había sido un ángel blanco.

-Entonces es una cualquiera-

Las frías palabras de la pelirroja interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos, trayéndola al presente.

-¡Hiromi!– le reclamó la rubia –¡No digas mentiras, está mal!-

-¡No es mentira!, me lo dijo mi mamá. Esas mujeres no son de fiar y salen con varios hombres, hasta casados-

El peso de la palabra de un mayor hizo callar a Reisha, el hecho de que una madre afirme algo era, entre niños, la mayor de las certezas.

Hinata sólo las observaba, ¿Una cualquiera?, no conocía el significado a esa palabra pero era seguro que no amparaba nada bueno. Además ella era firme testigo del amor que existía entre sus padres, como los amorosos besos que depositaba su padre hacían que la mujer aún se sonrojase y los tiernos abrazos que compartían mientras ella dormía en su regazo. No, estaba segura de que esa mujer que amaba y admiraba no salía con nadie más que su papá, esa niña debía estar equivocada.

-N-no… no es así-

Las dos infantes la miraron, una con curiosidad y la otra con desprecio, como si su comentario hubiera sido un insulto.

-Me lo dijo mi mami, es verdad-

-A-a mi m-me lo d-dij-jo la mi-mía– no podía evitar tartamudear, pero estaba segura de lo que defendía.

-Está mintiendo, tal vez ella también sea una cualquiera-

-Hiro-Chan, la mamá de Hina–chan parecía muy amable-

-Las Geishas también lo son y son unas arrastradas-

-¡Hiro-Chan eso no se dice!¿Qué significa?-

-No lo sé, pero es malo– contestó Hiromi convencida –Debe ser feo tener una madre arrastrada-

La peliazul cerró los ojos ante el insulto, no quería seguir escuchando las palabras de esa niña por más falsas o verdaderas que fueran. Ella más que nadie conocía a quien le dio la vida y estaba muy lejos de ser lo que aquella niña decía; ¿Entonces por qué no se lo reclamaba? ¿Por qué no era capaz de defender a la persona que más quería?. Fue conciente de las lágrimas agolpándose en la comisura de las perlas, lloraba de impotencia y dolor, la rabia consumida por ser tan débil y que las palabras forzadas no salieran de su garganta, el sufrimiento de tener que agachar la cabeza por no saber defenderse… la debilidad la carcomía.

-¡Mira la hiciste llorar!– regañó la rubia.

-Yo no hice nada, ella llora porque sabe que es verdad– se defendió Hiromi, no sin cierto pánico por un futuro reto adulto.

La riña continuó entre ambas, echándose la culpa mutuamente, mientras ella se perdía en su mundo y en la autocompasión. No deseaba ser así, sonrojándose por cualquier cosa o tartamudeando ante las pocas personas que le hablaban. Su progenitora a menudo le recalcaba lo buena niña que era, bonita y especial, solía decir ella; ¿Pero realmente lo era?, ni siquiera era capaz de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta por miedo, ¿A que?... "A que me odien"

-¿Estás llorando – preguntó una voz a su oído.

La impresión junto con el susto no se comparó con el horror que la asaltó al ver a un niño a sólo cinco centímetros de su rostro. Con un ligero gritito casi inaudible se obligó a retroceder aún sentada, las mejillas estaban a un color rojo insuperable mientras sus pensamientos no podía seguir un hilo adecuado .Mientras tanto aquel niño de cabello rubio desordenado, ropa evidentemente embarrada y el rostro con restos de alguna pelea de chiquillos la contemplaba; pero lo que más le llamó al atención de él fueron sus ojos… esas perfectas gemas azules de intenso mar que la observaban preocupadas.

-¿Eres tonto? ¡Por supuesto que está llorando!- respondió la pecosa.

-No te lo pregunté a ti, fea- contestó sacándole la lengua.

-¡Eres un niño tonto!– dijo con las mejillas rojas igualando el gesto del rubio.

-¡Y tú una fea cara de gusano!-

Esta vez era el turno de la pelirroja para convertirse en un mar de lágrimas, con el orgullo pisoteado juntó sus cosas entre amenazas que incluían no sólo a su madre si no a media familia; finalmente se fue seguida por su amiga que miraba al niño salvaje con auténtico temor.

Hinata no sabía si agradecer o maldecir su suerte, en solo pocos minutos perdió a las únicas "amigas" que había conseguido y se las arreglo para quedarse a solas con un niño bastante extraño. Pero él tenía algo, algo que la hacia sentirse segura, como si a través de él hubiera podido por fin hablar y salir de esa presión interna. ¡Aparte la había defendido!, verdaderamente se había preocupado por ella, a pesar de no conocerla realmente había actuado como un amigo, porque era su amigo ¿Verdad? La realidad de esta pregunta la desconcertó, según ella los amigos se apoyaban y defendían entre si, ¡Era lo que ese niño había hecho!, ¿Sería su amigo? ,¿Esas cosas se preguntaban?

Por otro lado no podía contener la gratitud y el alivio que su interrupción le habían proporcionado; admiraba a ese chico, ella jamás lograría algo así.

-Gra-gracias– dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-¿He?, no te escuché-

-¡Gra-Gracias!– repitió lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Así está mejor– le sonrió con auténtica simpatía -¿Por qué llorabas?-

¿Cómo explicarle a un desconocido todas las cosas por las que pasaba? Permaneció en silencio, simplemente no existían palabras para ello. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, era una inútil.

-¡No, espera por favor no llores me culparán!- suplicó con un arrebato de miedo.

El pedido la obligó a calmarse, no quería que lo retaran por defenderla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó una vez que sus lágrimas se detuvieron.

- Hi-Hinata-

-Hi-Hinata… que raro nombre ¿Sería Hihi-Chan?-

Lo ridículo del sobrenombre la hizo reír, el niño parecía un poco confundido pero la acompañó en las carcajadas. Era realmente amable y de a poco se fue acostumbrado a su presencia.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro campeón de la copa del mundo– se presentó orgulloso.

-¿Q-qué es e-eso?-

-¿No lo sabes? Ah, claro, a las niñas no les gusta mucho el fútbol...- contestó como hablando para sí mismo –La copa del mundo se juega cada cuatro años en un país distinto cada vez, sólo los mejores países y sus mejores jugadores pueden ir-

-¿Y t-tú i-rás? – preguntó asombrada.

-¡Claro! Pero por ahora esperaré a llegar a segundo de primaria y entraré en el club de fútbol ¡Tengo que practicar mucho!- Naruto observó la mirada absorta de la niña sobre él, como si estuviera viendo a un héroe- ¡Tengo una idea!, ¿Quieres aprender?-

-¿P-puedo?-

-¡Si! Y serás una buena compañera para entrenar. ¡Lo tengo!, ¿Te gustaría ser mi entrenadora Hihi-chan?-

-Pe-pero yo n-no sé na-nada de…-

-Yo te enseñaré, pero deberás practicar duro, ¿Quieres?-

El entusiasmo del rubio la contagió, realmente la estaba invitando a unirse a su sueño, a compartir parte de su tiempo con ella; como verdaderos amigos. Él extendió su mano para sellar el trato, tímidamente estiró su brazo para tomar la mano del joven. Definitivamente se esforzaría por él… su primer amigo.

El sonido de una música placentera la trajo al presente, a su realidad en donde ambos tenían 18 años y él estaba atrasado veinte minutos. Tomó el móvil que estaba en la mesita de luz y leyó el nuevo mensaje.

"Hihi-chan ¡estoy retrasado! ¿Nos podemos encontrar en el centro comercial frente a la tienda de siempre? ¡Te espero!"

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, eso era tan típico de él, acordar algo y luego cambiar drásticamente a último momento. Arrojó el móvil dentro de la pequeña cartera que contenía las llaves, su mp4, algunas monedas y pocos billetes. Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras pensativa, poniéndolo en una situación normal eso le tendría que molestar, pero estaba más que acostumbrada y Naruto realmente valía el esfuerzo. Dio gracias a que su padre no se encontraba en la casa, la familia Hyuuga conformaba una de las más prestigiosas empresas de Japón, cosa que provocaba ciertos sacrificios familiares, como no verse durante semanas o compartir casi ninguna cena. Una expresión triste la nubló, si su madre estuviese con ella todo sería más fácil. La mujer había muerto ocho años atrás, dejando a su pequeña de diez años y esposo abandonados ante la avaricia de la familia Hyuuga; su padre nunca fue el mismo, como todo lo relacionado con el dolor la borró de su mente así como también al mismo amor, incapaz de recordar el momento en que dejó todo por esa dulce Geisha.

Salió de la lujosa mansión en busca de su auto, por lo menos hoy no iría con el chofer de la familia, encontró el convertible azul en el garaje ansioso por un recorrido. Dejó las cosas en el asiento de acompañante, encendiendo el motor, en pocos minutos dejaba atrás aquel frío hogar para dirigirse a los brazos de la única persona que la comprendía: Naruto. Doce años pasaron desde el encuentro del parque, doce años desde que eran mejores amigos, once desde que practicaba el deporte predilecto de ambos y seis desde que lo amaba en secreto.

Naruto tenía la capacidad de ser tremendamente atolondrado y despistado, pero ella también poseía sus defectos: horrorosamente obvia, por ende todos los amigos de él conocían los sentimientos de aquella chica callada con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Antes solían pasar las tardes jugando al fútbol en el ya familiar parque, el rubio se encargó de que amara ese deporte, le tomó varios años agarrarle cariño al juego a causa de su torpeza, pero finalmente a través del amor que su amigo le profesaba y el empeño con el que dedicaba cada tarde logró atraerla hacia ese mundo. El problema se presentó cuando a los doce años ella no era capaz de quitar la embobada mirada de él mientras la camiseta se adhería al bien formado tórax, aún se reía de la perpleja cara del rubio ante sus sonrojos y desmayos. Pero su amistad sobrevivió a ello, y su amor se intensificó.

Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento, conocía ese centro comercial como la palma de su mano desde que su amigo y ella entraron al club de fútbol, ella como entrenadora ayudante y él como jugador, sin faltas todas las mañanas era prácticamente arrastrada a la tienda de deportes. Caminó por los conocidos pasillos esquivando gente hasta llegar frente a la tienda, sorpresa de último minuto, Uzumaki no había llegado, pensó con sarcasmo; pero en el preciso momento en que su mente terminó de formular la oración un peso extra se colgó de su espalda, abrazando la pequeña cintura femenina. Aspiró el olor que desprendía aquel cuerpo, era imposible confundirlo.

-Hihi-Chan, lamento haberte hecho venir sola– se disculpó con una triste imitación de lágrimas.

Ella no respondió, sólo se limito a asentir y controlar el creciente sonrojo al sentir la calidez de sus brazos apretándola contra él, respiró con dificultad, necesitaba aire, mucho aire frío. Su amigo la soltó pero apresándola aún de la cintura con una mano la hizo girar, quedando frente a un individuo desgraciadamente conocido, sus sentidos se alertaron pero logró reprimir una mueca.

-Fue culpa del teme– lloriqueó -No puede vivir sin mí-

-Eres tú el que no me deja en paz– dijo con aspereza el joven.

Hinata inspeccionó al hombre frente a ella. Morocho, alto y de cuerpo bien formado, con la actitud fría y distante que volvía locas a muchas jóvenes del instituto. Realmente ella no era una de esas chicas, la actitud hostil que él les profesaba a sus enamoradas le parecía denigrante e insensible, pero ellas lo querían así. Aunque si debía ser sincera no era por ello que Sasuke Uchiha no se encontraba entre sus personas preferidas, desde que ese joven había ingresado al club de fútbol Naruto se encaprichó con él, al principio sólo era porque le asombraban sus habilidades pero luego esa amistad fue en aumento hasta ser prácticamente hermanos. Estaba segura de que la creciente sensación en el pecho no era por simples celos, no era tan egoísta y en general los amigos de Naruto le caían bien, pero ese chico… por alguna razón cada vez que el rubio se iba con él sentía que se dirigía a un mundo diferente y tormentoso, donde ella no podía asistir. La mirada perdida y oscura de aquel joven, sus monosílabos, esos gestos…nada en él le agradaba.

De todas formas dejó de lado sus suposiciones, argumentándolas de simples alucinaciones y le tendió la mano.

-Ho-Hola, Sas-suke– saludó lo mejor que pudo.

Él torció la boca con indiferencia y tomó la frágil mano ese mismo instante un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, su garganta se tornó seca y áspera, no eran imaginaciones, Sasuke Uchiha sería la perdición de Naruto.


End file.
